Compilcated
by CrAzY TrAcY 82
Summary: Rory moves to New York for a different life style but what happens when she meets Tristan DuGrey again, and he confesses his undying love, but then Logan comes into the picture, add Paris and you got DRAMA ... DRAMA AND MORE DRAMA
1. Hurt

_**Hey everyone, I know this is my second Gilmore Girls story, the last one I lost a bit of interest in it, but if you review enough i'll be sure to finish this story, anyway, its called "Complicated"**_

_**Summary: Rory Gilmore is through thinking of Logan Huntzberger, he walked out of her life more then a year before, she was living in Florida with her boyfriend Jess, but they broke up and Rory decided to start a new life in New York, but what happens when, Logan along with his rich, snobbish, arch-enemy Tristan Durgray,walk back into her life, only problem is, Tristan and Logan have forgotten the effect that Rory had on them, Once the Gilmore Girls enter your life, they never just leave.**_

_**Please read and review and I promise to update more.**_

_**Love Tracy**_

_**seems like it was yesterday**_

_**when I saw your face**_

_**you told me how proud you were**_

_**but I walked away**_

_**If only I knew**_

_**what I know today**_

**RORY**

"Logan ... Logan ... I love you" Rorry whispered, tossing and turning, then she woke with a suddend jolt and looked next to her, the bed was empty, she remembered that she and Jess were no longer a couple, and since they broke up, a certain Huntzberger had been running around in her head, she couldn't do it anymore, she knew he was in London, it was in all the papers, so she decided that she needed a change, new job, new house, new friends and most importantly, a new boyfriend, one who prefferable would take Logan's place, she didnt think she could manage thinking of Logan for much longer, little did she know, her life was just about to get way more complicated then it had ever been before.

_**I would hold you in my arms**_

_**I would take the pain away**_

_**thank-you for all you've done**_

_**forgive all you mistakes **_

_**there's nothing I wouldn't do**_

_**to hear your voice again**_

_**sometimes I wanna call you**_

_**but I know you wont be there**_

**LOGAN**

"Baby ... come to bed" Mandy cooed to Logan, he turned around annoyed at her, she always did that, just when he started to think of Ace, she would come, he didnt love Mandy, but everyone also knew that Mandy was only with him because he was LOGAN HUNTZBERGER, the name said it all, but she was really sexy and most of the time got his mind off Ace,

"Not now" I shouted, as I turned around again, I was supposed to be in London, but my dad had called me back, said I needed to take a vacation and then in 2 weeks meet him up in New York, I looked out again, at the crashing waves, we were staying in my parents beach house, in California, I fliped open my phone and strolled down to that familar number, took a deep breath and hit call, _calling Ace _came up on the screen of my phone, as I gentle put it to my ear, I had no idea why I was phoning her, or what I would say, but before my thoughts could be finished someone picked up the phone,

"hello" said a sleeply voice,

"Um ... uh ... hi, i'm looking for Rory Gilmore" I said nervously into the phone,

"I'm sorry, you have the wrong number, there is no Rory Gilmore living here" the lady informed me, I felt my heart drop,

"O okay, thanks" I said and silently hung up,

I walked back into the living room and threw my phone on the table,

"What was that" Mandy asked, coming into the living room after hearing the bang,

"Nothing lets just go to bed" I snaped as I stormed into the room and climbed into bed,

"Logan," Mandy said from the doorway, walking tarwards me in her night gown, she was probably the second most beautiful girl he had ever met, Rory being the first,

"Not now, I'm tired," I appoligised as I turned off the light and turned on my side, looking at the moon, the truth was, I had no idea why I was phoning Rory's old number, but on all those cold, lonely nights in London, I had conviced myself I could still talk to her, all I had to do was press the call button on my phone, but now it made me come to a conclusion, Rory Gilmore was really out of my life, forever. with a heavy heart, I finally went to sleep, vowing to forget all about her.

**TRISTAN**

I sat at the bar, in my usual place, ordering my usual drink, I was getting so tired of doing the same thing everynight, hanging out with the same people, going to the same place, I was adventure, something different, I wanted to meet that special someone, the person who would make me smile as soon as I woke up in the morning, the person who would make my day worth living, I had matured since leaving Military School, I understand now, that in my Chilton days I was this childish, inmuture rich snob, I had changed since those days, well at least a little bit,

"Tristan, wanna dance" Vanessa asked me, I smiled and we headed towards the dance floor, the music blasting and the room started spinning, the usual effect that alochol had on me, I knew in that moment what would happen, I would wake up at Vannessa's or my house tomorrow morning, with her laying next to me, the evening was just so predictable.

_**Im sorry for**_

_**blaming you **_

_**for everything**_

_**I just couldnt do**_

_**and Ii've hurt myself**_

_**by hurting you**_

**RORY**

Two weeks had passed and I was now moving to New York City, I went for an interview and got a job at the New York Times, I finished packing my stuff and was carrying my last box to the car, I turned around and looked at the appartment, It was sad, I had spent the 18 months in here, there were so many happy memories, but there were more sad memories anything else, and I just couldnt stay there, I hadn't really made any friends in Florida, as Jess wasn't really a people person, I smiled remembering Logan, everyone had always wanted to hang out with him, and I was one of the lucky people who Logan actully watned to hang out with, The drive from Orlando to New York City, was long, and when I finally arrived it was well after midnight, I sighed and carried my bags inside my new apartment, it was nothing facy, but it was nice, I put the few boxes on the floor and climbed into bed, luckly it was already furnished,

_**some days I feel broke inside**_

_**but I wont admit**_

_**sometimes I just wanna hide**_

_**cause its you I miss**_

_**and its so hard to say goodbye**_

_**when it comes to this**_

**LOGAN**

I tossed and turned that night, but all that ran through my mind was the day Rory and I broke up outside Paris's, I woke up and looked at my alarm clock it read 03:30, I sighed again, but climbed out of bed quietly so I wouldn't wake Mandy up, I walked into the bar area in the the beach house, and grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniels that my dad always kept there, I knew drinking was the answer, but at this moment, it was better then the pain I was feeling right now, hell anything was better then feeling my heart breaking like this, I got up and walked towards the spare room, I opened up the cupboard and pulled the things from the cupboard, until I found what I was looking for, I smiled as I felt my hand brush against it, and pulled it down, then walked back outside, the the JD in one hand the picture of Ace and I in the other, I smiled while staring at the picture, no-one knew I still had this, I had used it jokingly a few times to blackmail Ace, but it was all in good fun, after we broke up, I told Colin and Finn that I burnt everything that reminded me of her, but when I tried to burn the picture, it did somthing to me, and I couldn't bare the thought, it was almost like if I burnt it, I would totally forget about her, and although at the moment thats all I wanted to do, I just couldn't deep down I knew I would never be able to forget about her. It was just something I was going to have to get used to, that I down the rest of the Jack Daniels, and sat outside watching the sun rise, things like that always made me think of her, no matter how hard I tried not to.

**TRISTAN**

I woke up the next morning as usual and found myself in Vannessa's house,

"Hey Tristan" she purred cuddling up closer to me, but I just couldn't take it, I jumped out of bed disgusted, _How could I keep doing this _I thought to myself,

"Tristan ... whats wrong" she asked confussed,

"I ... I don't know ... I ... I just can't do this anymore" I stuttered, not completly sure myself why I was freaking out so bad, I grabbed my clothes and headed into the bathroom and 5 minutes later I was dressed and heading out of the appartment, I suddenly stopped and turned around to face Vannessa,

"Don't you ever get sick of it, getting drunk and sleeping with whoever you see, don't you want a steady, reliable relashionship?" I asked her, you could see her look at me confussed, then she smiled and nodded,

"Yeah I do" she whispered, I smiled sadly at her and turned around and walked out of the apartment.

_**would you tell me I was wrong**_

_**would you help me understand**_

_**are you looking down upon me**_

_**are you proud of who I am**_

_**there's nothing I wouldn't do**_

_**to just have one more chance**_

_**to look into your eyes**_

_**and see you looking back**_

_**I'm sorry for**_

_**blaming you**_

_**for everything**_

_**I just couldnt do it**_

_**and I've hurt myself**_

**RORY**

I woke up the next morning refreshed, and I groaned, as I noticed all the boxes that needed to be unpacked, it was Saturday and on Monday I was starting my new job, I got up and got dressed then headed down to the nearst Star bucks, I had to find my coffee before I even started to think of my day, I smiled as I looked around the city, it was your usual Saturday morning in New York, the streets were buzzing with people who were shopping, it was also nearing Christmas so everyone was also busy christmas shopping, I walked casually into the Starbucks and headed to the take-away counter, I ordered my regular coffee and left, after a few minutes I was back in my appartment and as soon as my coffee was finished I decided to start unpacking my boxes, i finished all the unpacking and realised I still had one box left, I opened it, but automatically regretted it, it was my Logan Box, I forgot that I had it, I smiled sadly as I pulled out a whole lot of pictures, Logan and I looked so happy in them, I smiled wondering how Logan would feel about me now, if he would be proud of me, or disspointed, I read about in the papers and I had to stop myself from shouting to everyone that he used to be my boyfriend, I knew he could do go things if he just put his mind to it,

_**If I had just one more day**_

_**I would tell you how much that Ive missed **_

_**you since you've been away**_

_**its dangerous**_

_**its so out of line**_

_**to try and turn back time**_

_**Im sorry for**_

_**blaming you **_

_**for everything**_

_**I just couldnt do**_

_**and I've hurt myself**_

_**by hurting you**_

_**AN:**_

_**Okay here is Chapter one, this is Christina Aguliera's new song, hurt, **_

_**I just want to ask what you all think, I was looking very forward to writing this story, but its not coming out the way I planned, so if you have any idea's/suggestions, please let me know, I also need help getting into the 'colin-finn characters and the normal lorilai and rory, so any help would be amazing, the more review i get the quicker the chapter will go up.**_

_**thanks again**_

_**Lots of love **_

_**Tracy**_


	2. Blue

_**Hey everyone, just wanted to thank everyone for thier reviews, I wasnt so sure if I was going to carry on writing it, but with the reviews and thanks to my sisters idea, (OlsenBaby) I decided to write another chapter, I hope you all like this chap, please read and review, but be nice :-D**_

_**anyway here is the next chapter Njoy**_

_**Tracy**_

**LOGAN**

_**Blue, **_

_**So lonesome for you,**_

_**why can't you be blue over me**_

_**Blue, **_

_**oh, lonesome for you**_

_**tears fill my eye till I can't see**_

I slowly opened my eyes, but just as they opened I closed them again, groaning as my head started throbbing, I tried to move, but my whole body was sore, I knew it was a mixture of the Jack Daniels last night and the uncomfortable position on the chair, I looked down and saw I still had the picture of me and Ace in my hand, I stood up and went to put it away before Mandy saw it, as I walked out of the spare room, she walked through the door with two cups of coffee,

"Morning baby" she said, in her high pitched voice, at that moment I wanted to strangle her,

"Hi" I grummbled then walked towards the bathroom not even taking my coffee, I waited until the bath tempreture was right, and climbed into a steaming hot bath, it felt so relaxing, as I lay thier my mind started drifting back to her ...

I remembered the day that she stormed into my dorm room and said we couldn't see each other anymore because she couldnt do the whole "open" relashionship, I knew in that instant, I had to make us an official couple, I couldn't risk losing her, not my Ace, so I told her that I wouldn't see any other girl again, that it was going to be her and only her, she wanted to belive me. I knew that, but I also knew she was scared, I was also scared, I had never felt this way about anyone in my life, My whole reputation was that I was "Yale's playboy" but that changed the minute Ace walked into my life, and I knew then I would never feel this again,

Since we broke up, I tried to get back that feeling, but the only person who has ever and will ever make me feel like i'm flying so high (while being sober) is Ace,

"Logan ... Colin is on the phone" Mandy called from the door, I got out the bath and phoned him back.

**TRISTAN**

I walked back into my apartment and sighed, _Had I just walked out of Vannessa's place_, I thought shocked at myself, I had no idea what happened to me this morning, but I realised I wanted more then just One Stands, I wanted what everyone on the street in New York had, I wanted that special somebody, I decided that day to stay home and relax that was something I hadn't done in a long time, was spend some time by self,

**RORY**

I lay on my bed later that afternoon, I couldn't take it, looking through all his things, I felt chilly so I dug in the box looking for something of his I knew I still had, and then smiled when I found it, Logan's Yale sweeter pulling it out of the box, I drew it up against my chest and smelt it, but unfortunately it smelt of the attic and not Logan anymore, I put it on and went to sleep with Logan and all our good times turning around in my head.

_**3 o Clock in the morning**_

_**here I am**_

_**sitting here so lonely**_

_**so lonesome I could cry**_

_**Blue**_

_**oh so lonesome for you**_

_**why can't you be blue over me**_

**LOGAN**

Mandy and I decided to hit this club just down the road from the beach house,

"I'm going to get a drink" I told her heading straight for the bar, I could hear her sigh

"Fine, then I'll go find someone to dance with" she snapped at me as she strutterd to the dance floor,

"Jack Daniels straight up" I told the bartender, he nodded then a few minutes handed me the alochol, I smiled slightly remembering the night that Colin, Finn and I got drunk, I was going with my dad on a business trip the next day, and we went out with Ace,

_"I gotta appoligise to the folk singer, I hurt her feelings" I told Ace, as I pushed passed her and walked to the gate, no-one came so I started banging on it, _

_"Logan, we have to go, they closed" Rory remined me, _

_"But I hurt her feelings" I said,_

_"Well she is a folk singer, I'm sure she is used to people hurting her feelings" Rory pointed out while helping me into the car, _

Everytime I thought of her, I had to drink even more, to get the pain away, it was a few days later that we got into that fight about Jess that almost ended it, but I was lucky that time she took me back, not like now.

**TRISTAN**

I was relaxing nicely when my one friend Dylan called me up,

"Yo Tris ... get your ass to cabanna, its pumping here" he shouted over the sound of the music, I sighed

"Nah, its cool, i'm not really up to it tonight" I told him

"you cannot bail on me dude, plus the Babes are HOT" he said as I heard him give a cat whistle, I smiled to myself, maybe this is the way to meet that girl of my dreams,

"Okay dude, give me 10" I told him then hung up and headed towards the bathroom to get ready, 5 minutes later I was out of the house and on my way to Cabanna.

**RORY**

I walked around my flat a few time that night, bored out of my mind, I checked the time and saw it was only 9:30pm, it was too early to go to bed, so I got dressed and headed out to a bar, I wasn't a big drinker but I figured that it would probably be a good way to meet new people. I wondered around for a while, unitl I found a cute little bar called _Barneys _I headed inside to find it packed, but made my way towards the bar tender,

"Can I help you" he asked as I sat at the bar

"coke please" I said, he smiled and poured me a coke,

"here ya go ma'am" he said, I thanked him and looked around a bit,

_**Now that its over**_

_**I realised**_

_**those weak words you whispered **_

_**were nothing but lies**_

_**Blue**_

_**Oh so lonesome for you**_

_**why can't you be blue over me**_

_**why can't you be blue over me**_

**LOGAN**

"its time to go home" Mandy told me later that night, I looked at her and laughed

"home, not now, I want more drinks" I said, pushing her away and heading back to the bar

"No, Logan" she said, getting angry, as she grabbed my arm,

"fine" I snapped, as I tried to walk out of the bar, we got home and I went straight for my dad's bar, she was still in my head, that meant I hadn't had enough to drink yet,

"Logan, whats going on" Mandy asked as she came outside, I sat on the chair and downed half the bottle, I had no idea what I was drinking, but all I cared about was if it felt stop my breaking heart.

"Nothing, Just go to bed" I whispered to her

the next time I looked at my watch I saw it was 3:30, I got up and made my way to bed, I had to stop drinking, but the problem was, I didnt know how.

**TRISTAN**

I got to Cabanna a few minutes later, as I crossed the bodyguard I showed him my VIP pass and he let me in, then I went in search of my best friend,

"YO Tris, over here" I heard someone call, I turned around and saw the usual group,

"Welcome to our boys night out" Shaun said with a grin, I laughed at him,

"freedom," Kyle shouted as he lifted his glass. After a while the scene died and we headed to our favorite pub in New York,_ **Barneys** _We walked to the pub, it was just a few blocks away, it was busy tonight but we headed in and straight to a table in the back, the waitress came and took our orders.

"Mmmm check that out" Mike said, staring at a girl at the bar,

"Watch and learn gentlemen" he said, as he got up and headed towards the bar,

**RORY**

I was getting ready to leave, the whole night I had nothing but drunk guys hitting on me, _thats what you get for coming to a club on your own_ I thought to myself,

"Do you have $1" this guy asked me, I looked at him strange, you could smell the alochol miles away,

"Uh no sorry I don't" I told him, he grinned at me and I felt sick, I knew what was coming next

"Damn, thats a pity, I was going to phone heaven and inform them that they lost an angel" he said, in normal circumstanses I would have laughed, but right now I was discusted.

"Did you really think that line would work" I asked him, he grinned

"It was worth a try' he said, then walked back to his group of friends, who were now in hysterical laughter after seeing him fail

**TRISTAN**

I watched as Mike walked up to the girl at the bar and hit on her, not even 5 minutes later he was on his way back, we all laughed, though not surprised in the least,

"Let Tristan show how its done, you'r good with the ladies" Dylan joked, taking another gulp of his beer,

"Fine" I said getting up and walking towards her, but as I got closer she looked more and more familar,

thats when I realised who she was and stopped dead in my tracks, after all these years was she really sitting infront of me, it just couldnt be her,

"Mary" I whispered obviously louder then I thought, she turned around and I looked into the eyes of Rory Gilmore,

A/N:

Sorry this chapter is so short, I've got big surprises in store for you all but just to let ya all know this is going to be ROGAN, but its going to take a while to get there, anther thing is, I was wonder what ya guys think of "Tristan and Paris" I know she was always totally crazy over Tristan when they were in Chilton, or do you want "Paris and Dole" let me know what ya'll think, Please read and review.

the song I used is "Blue" by Leann Rimes

lots of lvoe

Tracy


	3. Where are you now

_**AN: **_

_**once again, I would just like to say THANK-YOU to everyone who reviewed my story, I've decided to go the "Paris/Tristan" route, but that will only come in much later, well here is the next chapter of Complicated, njoy**_

_**Tracy**_

**LOGAN**

**_Calling out your name  
Your face is everywhere  
I'm reaching out to you  
To find that you're not there  
I wake up every night  
To see the state I'm in  
It's like an endless fight  
I never seem to win _**  
_"Want to put money on who the Queel nails tonight" Rory asked me as we were sitting on the couch during my going-away party, "I think her Highness is pretty safe tonight" I told her with a smile "why? I thought Jenny and Paul broke up?" she asked confused. "They got back together this morning" I filled her in, "Do the boys know" Rory asked, "Nope" I replied "Oh, wow .. watching your best friends waste precious scoring moments. You can get kicked out of the club for that" Rory joked, "yeah well you know I've given a lot of great parties in my lifetime" I told her, "Oh I know" Rory clarified "But I do believe that this one has topped them all" I told my girlfriend with a grin "hey its not over yet, we have hours to go , there's plenty of beer left and no one's slugged Finn yet so.." she said with a grin, "Thank-you" I whispered "My pleasure .. you want more beer" she asked, "No" I said "More Twiglets, Cadbury's?" she tried again, grinning at me "I'm good" I answered, "Do you want to try fruit again? Because I think my cramp has gone away" she offered, I looked at her "tell me not to go" I blurted out, "What" she asked softly "tell me not to get on that plane ... Tell me to blow off my father, the paper, the whole Huntzberger destinty. Just tell me I can figure something else out, just tell me not to go" I begged her, "Well I can't do that" she said sadly, the playfully mood quickly dissapearing, I pulled her so close to me, "hey ... you're afraid the teacher's going to see you, or something?" I asked with a grin as I kissed her, trying to forget that in less then 24 hours I was leaving my ace, for a whole year._

"Rory ... Rory ... come back to me" I mumbled, as I tossed and turned, I vagely heard someone call my name, then turned over and fell asleep again,

_"Rory" I whispered, while rubbing her shoulders to wake her up,_

_"Logan" she asked me sleepily,_

_"Don't get up" I told her,_

_"You're dressed, why are you dressed" she asked me confused,_

_"My bags are in the car" I told her sadly_

_"The car" she asked, then registered what I was talking about_

_"Its downstairs, I just wanted to tell you" I replied in what was barely a whisper_

_"i'll be five minutes I just have to find my closest" she said, as she jumped out of bed,_

_"Relax" I told her, putting my hands gently on her shoulders_

_"I just have to grab my shoes and a coat" she said, trying to get out of bed,_

_"no" I told her softly, she looked up at me,_

_"no shoes just a coat" she said,_

_"you don't have to come" I told her, _

_"You're leaving ... I have to go with you to the airport" she replied seriously,_

_"no" I told her again,_

_" I have to say goodbye" she argued_

_"Rory no" I said, this time more firmly,_

_"yes, I have to wave you off at the gate" she said, but this time she looked at me, I felt my heart break even more, this was the hardest I had ever had to do, and I could never hate my dad as much as I did right now, I didnt' want to go to London, I wanted to stay here with Ace forever, leaving my Ace was the most heart breaking thing I had ever done,_

_"They won't let you come to the gate, They'll stop you at security" I told her softly_

_"Okay, well I'l wave to you at the metal dectors" she tried again,_

_"Rory" I said sadly_

_"I have to go with you" she replied, trying hard not to cry_

_"NO" I said for the fortyith time in the last 10 minutes,_

_"Yes, you're leaving for London. Who knows when we'll see each other again?" She said, slowly walking up to me_

_"I thought that was all set?" I asked her_

_"What was all set" she asked sadly_

_"With Thanks-giving, Christmas, Guy Falkes day?" I said softly trying to cheer her up a bit_

_"Thats so far away" she replied the sadness in her voice almost too much for me to take,_

_"Rory, if you come with me, I won't get on the plane. I've paid for the apartment for the next year, so you don't have to worry about that" I said, then looked at her, the tears falling freely from her face, I wanted so badly to pull her into my arms and blow my dad off,_

_"There's still a few weeks left on the care service. so use it whenever you want. I know you won't but just in case you need to" I said, finishing everything I had to say, I pulled her closer and kissed her goodbye_

_"I'll call you when I get in, okay" I said softly looking down at her, then pulled her closer for a more passionate kiss before I left, but she started to cry even more_

_"What" I asked softly, wishing there was a way I could stop her pain,_

_"I keep thinking of fabulous things to say. but all I can think is, say Hi to William and Harry for me" she whispered with her head against my chest,_

_"I love you Ace" I whispered to her_

_"Thats so much better then say hi to william and harry for me" she said softly, before I leand in for one last kiss, I didn't know how I would survive a year without my ace,_

_"I have to go" I said, as I pulled away from her kiss, I turned and walked out the door and down the corridore till I got to the elevater, then climbed in and pressed the ground button, as i turned around in the elevater I saw ace standing by the door, trying her best to be brave, I was able to hold my tears in till the door closed, then all the way to the airport, I couldn't hold them back, I was never going to make it a year without her. _

"Logan" I felt someone shake me, and I woke up, for a moment I thought it was Rory, and I smiled as I turned around and wrapped my arms around the girl's waist,

"Logan" she said again shocked, I just looked at her, she wasn't Rory, she was Mandy, I needed Rory now, I couldn't stop having the same dream, why was my mind so ocupide on her, it was over a year ago that we broke up, it was time to move on.

_**I can't go on as long as I believe  
Can't let go when I keep wondering**_

"Your dads on the phone" Mandy said, handing it to me, I swung my legs over the bed, and sat up on my side of the bed,

"Hey Logan, i'm sorry to do this, I need you to come to New York early, I have a business meeting I need you to go to for me at the New York Times"Mitchem Huntzberger told his son, for the first time Logan didnt argue, it was better, the more occupied he was, the less he would think of her ...

"Sure dad, just give me the details" I said, we spoke for a little longer,

"We leaving tomorrow for new york" I told mandy as I headed for the shower.

_**Where are you now, what have you found  
Where is your heart, when I'm not around  
Where are you now, you gotta let me know  
Oh baby, so I can let you go**_

I stood in the shower, the hot water hitting me, but all I could think of is Where was Rory, and if she was married or had a boyfriend and wherever she was, I just hoped she was happy and that her boyfriend was treating her right, because she desvered nothing but the best.

**RORY**

I noticed one of that guys friend start walking towards me, he looked pretty rich, and okay he was really really cute, but I wasn't ready for a relashionship right now, besides, if a guy hits on a girl in a bar, there is normally only one thing they interested in, and I wasnt that type of girl, I tried to ignore him, but then I heard him say "Mary" I slowly turned and came face to face with Tristan DuGrey.

I quickly paid the barman, and jumped off my chair, I was not going to spend an evening with that jerk, he noticed that I was getting ready to leave, "Mary, don't go" he shouted chasing me out of the pub, "okay, first its not Mary, its Rory Gilmore, and second, you're the last person I wanted to see" I told him then turned to walk off again, "please Rory don't go" he shouted again, I turned to look at him, "look, I understand why you don't want to talk to me, but I've changed a lot, please just let me buy you a drink and then we can talk" he asked, his blue eyes shinning, there was just something about him that I just couldn't say no to. "fine" I sighed as we walked back into the resturant and to a private table in the back, we sat thier for hours just talking, I never realised how cool he could actually be, "Well I better get going," I told him softly, he looked kinda sad, and I smiled, "Well at least let me give you a ride back to your appartment then" he asked, I smiled at him and nodded, "sure" I said, he paid the bill and we made our way out of the pub, the ride to my apartment, was silent, and when we got there he turned to me, "Would it be okay if we went out again" he asked, I smiled at him and nodded,  
"I'd like that" I told him then gave him my number and got out of the car, I headed into the building and smiled as I watched him leave, as I walked back into my apartment, all I saw was Logan, I sighed again to myself, I had to get over him, I doubted that he even remembered me, never mind still thought of me, I walked up to the radio, as the lyrics filled my apartment, I knew I had made the right decession about New York and Tristan.

_**I can hear your voice  
The ring of yesterday  
It seems so close to me  
But yet so far away  
I should let it out  
To save what's left of me  
And close the doors of doubt  
Revive my dignity**_

It was almost as if the song was confirming that I should give up on Logan, after all it had been more then a year since I last saw him and he lived in London now, I grabbed his "yale" sweeter and threw it over my head as I fell asleep with Logan and Tristan in my head.

**LOGAN**

We arrived in New York a few days later and got settled, I went to the meeting for my dad, but I just wasn't in the mood for hanging out, I saw Colin and Finn a few times, but they couldn't stand Mandy, so they tried to hang out when she wasn't around,

"Logan" My dad called me into his office, I walked in "yeah" I asked him, "you will be at our annual Christmas party right" he asked, I nodded, I knew that the Huntzberger parties were big, I smiled remembering when I met Rory at her party that Emily and Richard had thrown for her, it was the beginning of something really special, at least I didnt have to worry about bumping into her and her boyfriend at one of the society parties, Jess wasn't exactly "high society"

**TRISTAN**

We drove to the resturant in silence, it had been a few days since I ran into Rory at Barneys, We decided to go out tonight, "so..." Rory started breaking the silence, "so..." I replied, trying to think of something to say, but I was so nervous, I hadn't felt this way over a girl ever, and I wasnt really sure how to handle it. "Do you ever see Paris" I asked her trying to find something to talk about, "not really, but I hear from her quiet a lot, she lives here in New York" Rory said smiling, she had the most beautiful smile I had ever seen, I remembered now why I was so crazy about her when we were in Chilton plus she was the only girl I had ever met that took an istant dislike to me, I saw it as a challenge, "Are you ready to order" the waiter asked once, they had seated us and brought us the menu, I smiled up at our waiter, "Sure, bring us the best Champagne you have" I ordered, he nodded and left, then I turned back to Rory, "You do drink champagne right" I asked, kind of worried that she didnt, "yeah," she agreed, I smiled at her and we went back to talking**_  
_**

_**But, I can't go on as long as I believe  
Can't let go when I keep wondering  
**_

_**Where are you now, what have you found  
Where is your heart, when I'm not around  
Where are you now, you gotta let me know  
Oh baby, so I can let you go**_

**RORY**

The dinner was nice and we headed home, "I had fun tonight" I told Tristan, he grinned at me, "Me too" he addmitted, then started to laugh, "Whats so funny" I asked him confused, "its just that ... well I was just remembering how much you hated me when we were in Chilton and now, you're going out with me, I could never understand why you didnt fall at my feet the way everyone else did" he admitted keeping his eyes on the road, I grinned at him, "Well your ego was way to big, and you were annoying as hell' I told him, he grinned "What about now" he asked innocently and I just laughed, "Well for one, you finally remember my name, but you're pretty cool so far, way better then the Tristan DuGrey I used to know" I told him, then turned to face the front, the rest of the drive to my appartment was spent in silence, "Well thanks for dinner and the drive, I really enjoyed myself" I told him softly, "Ror" he whispered, I turned to face him, but as I turned around I was met with his lips on mine, at first I was shocked but then I found myself getting lost in the kiss and I returned it, as we pulled away I saw him grinning, "thanks for tonight" he whispered huskily, we just sat in silence staring at each other, "well I was hoping you would accompany me to this society party next Saturday, I don't wanna go, my arch-enemy's parents are throwing it, but my parents are making me attend it," he said softly, not taking his eyes off mine. "I'd love to come with you' I said, then quietly climbed out of the car and entered my apartment, I walked in and Packed my "Logan" box away, I loved him and I would always love him, but I knew I had to give Tristan a chance, with that, I lay on my bed and fell asleep.**_  
_**

_**I should let it out, it's time to let you go  
Oh baby, I just want to know  
Where are you now, what have you found  
Where is your heart, when I'm not around  
Where are you now, you gotta let me know  
Oh baby, so I can let you go**_

**LOGAN**

I walked out of the shower, and into the kichen to get breakfast, I was so lost on my thoughts of Rory I didnt even see Mandy sitting at the dinning room table, "Who's Rory" she asked icly, I stoped dead in my tracks, _how the hell did she know about Rory _I thought shocked to myself "I dunno Rory who" I asked back, playing it cool, "You were calling out her name last night in your sleep, and begging her not to leave you" she said, standing up and walking towards me, I sighed, I couldn't keep Rory from Mandy anymore, "just and ex-girlfriend" I said, as if it was nothing, "how long were you together" she asked me, I shrugged, "I dunno" I replied then went and sat outside, Mandy followed me to the deck, firing questions about Rory the whole time, "How did you meet" she asked, I turned around "LOOK MANDY IT WAS ALONG TIME AGO, JUST FORGET ABOUT IT OKAY, I DON'T WANNA TALK TO YOU ABOUT HER, SO JUST DROP THE SUBJECT" I shouted then stormed inside, Rory Gilmore was the last person I wanted to talk about, especially to my new girlfriend.**_  
_**

_**AN: Well that is it for Chapter 3, Sorry that its so short, but it was one of those fill in chapters, I have big plans for the next chapter so I hope I can make it longer. anyway, there is going to be a big surprise, I just hope that no-one gets angry with it, but just keep in mind this is a ROGAN story, I wouldnt write any other one. hehe. anyway, hope you enjoyed it. if you love this story, check out my oneshot, "I need you now" its a Rogan story, . Oh yeah, and the song in this chapter is "Where are you now," by Britney Spears off the "Oops I did it again" CD**_

_**Well please read and review PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE.**_

_**lots of love **_

_**Tracy**_

_**  
**_


	4. Author's Note

**HEY EVERYONE, **

**THIS IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE, I'M REALY SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED, I'M ACTUALLY IN THE MIDDLE OF MOVING WITH MY SISTER FROM SOUTH AFRICA TO THE UNITED KINGDOM, SO IT MIGHT BE A WHILE BEFORE I UPDATE, I'M REALLY SORRY, BUT THIS MOVE WAS REAL SUDDEN, OTHERWISE I WOULDN'T HAVE STARTED WRITTING THIS STORY, I'LL TRY MY HARDEST TO GET A CHAPTER UP BEFORE I LEAVE (WHICH IS WEDNESDAY) BUT OTHER WISE PLEASE FORGIVE ME, ANYWAY THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED MY STORY.**

**LOTS OF LOVE**

**TRACY**

**MWAH**


End file.
